Tout seul, en quelque sorte
by Abby915
Summary: [TRADUCTION. All Alone... Sort Of by Rixtide] Steve trouve enfin Bucky mais peu après, son ami essaie de mettre fin à ses jours. Sam et Natasha, ses meilleurs amis, le soutiennent alors qu'il aide Bucky à se remettre de son stress post-traumatique. Entre lapins et crises de panique, chien et bouquins... Le parfait mélange entre drame et douceur. Slash Stucky.
1. Chapitre 0

**Tout seul… en quelques sortes**

[TRADUCTION. All Alone... Sort Of by Rixtide] Steve trouve enfin Bucky mais peu après, son ami essaie de mettre fin à ses jours. Sam et Natasha, ses meilleurs amis, le soutiennent alors qu'il aide Bucky à se remettre de son stress post-traumatique. Entre lapins et crises de panique, chien et bouquins... Le parfait mélange entre drame et douceur. Slash Stucky.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Avertissements enclenchés pour le premier chapitre. Ensuite l'histoire devient plus joyeuse. Accrochez-vous ! Commentaires bienvenus !

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Incapable de trouver une Steve/Bucky en français qui me tente, j'ai décidé de me tourner vers l'anglais et… de vous faire partager ma découverte. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi !

Statut de l'histoire originale : Terminée.

Statut de la traduction : En cours.

Rythme de publication : 2 à 4 chapitres par semaine.

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fiction originale sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je les transmettrai à l'auteur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La partie la plus difficile de l'amitié, c'est la perte.**

L'appel fut le plus dur.

– 911, quelle est votre urgence ?

Silence.

Que pouvait-il dire ? _Aidez-moi, mon ami a essayé de se tuer._ Steve était certain qu'ils recevaient des appels de ce genre tout le temps, mais les mots ne voulaient simplement pas sortir.

– Aide… ambulance…

L'officier sembla comprendre.

– Les secours sont en chemin, monsieur. S'il vous plait, restez en lign-.

Click. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester en ligne. Le téléphone tomba de la main de Steve et il se pencha sur Bucky, le serrant fort, l'une de ses mains maintenant son dos et l'autre enserrant son poignet droit pour essayer de stopper le sang.

Il pouvait entendre sangloter, mais il n'était pas vraiment certain de si ça venait de lui ou de Bucky. Tout se brouilla autour de lui. Après ce qui sembla être des heures, une lumière clignotante pu être vue à travers la fenêtre, illuminant la salle de bains du petit appartement de rouge.

Ensuite vinrent les voix, et quelqu'un essaya d'éloigner Bucky, mais Steve s'accrocha à son ami plus fort. Plus de voix, plus de lumières, des mains touchant les bras et les paupières de Steve. Tout ça était tellement dur à assimiler. Un vague souvenir d'être assis dans une ambulance en mouvement alors que les ambulanciers s'affairaient autour de Bucky.

Lumières rouge, sang rouge, l'étoile rouge luisant sur l'argent du bras de Bucky. Et ensuite, l'obscurité.

C'était presque comme si Steve s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois. Il ne se souvint pas des évènements de la veille avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réaliser qu'il s'était réveillé dans une salle d'attente. Soudain tout lui revint en force. Toutes les émotions enfermées en Steve le frappèrent en même temps. Il courut à la femme la plus proche dans une mer de blouses vertes, la questionnant frénétiquement à propos de James Barnes.

Après qu'on lui ait dit où il était, un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

– Steve Rogers ? appela-t-elle.

Steve sauta pratiquement hors de son siège et la suivit à travers une porte puis dans un couloir.

– Donc James est votre ami ? s'enquit-elle.

– Bucky, oui, répondit Steve rapidement.

– Il est inconscient maintenant, mais il devrait aller bien.

Steve soupira de soulagement alors qu'il combattait ses larmes.

– Est-ce que vous savez s'il a de la famille ? demanda le docteur.

– Non, juste moi.

– Eh bien…

Le docteur prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

– Comme la tentative de suicide de Ja- Bucky est un signe clair qu'il est un danger pour lui-même, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit déplacé dans l'aile psychiatrique, comme une mesure préventive.

Steve semblait stupéfait mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas un grand choc pour lui. Bucky était visiblement au bord du gouffre depuis que Steve l'avait trouvé, et sûrement depuis bien longtemps avant ça. Bucky avait besoin d'aide, et Steve savait ça mieux que personne.

Après que le docteur lui ait expliqué la procédure et l'ait informé de l'état de Bucky, elle le mena à une chambre au bout du couloir.

Bucky avait l'air affreux, et sa vue serra le cœur de Steve. Il y avait des cercles violets sous ses yeux et son bras droit était bandé et connecté à une intraveineuse. Ses longs cheveux étaient gras et hirsutes. Steve s'approcha lentement du lit, mais son ami se reposait alors il aurait à se mettre à l'aise et attendre avant de pouvoir lui parler.

Près de deux heures plus tard, la respiration de Bucky changea légèrement. Il était réveillé. Steve se pencha sur sa chaise mais il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Bucky se contenta de fixer le plafond. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait que Steve était là avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Ses sens étaient tellement affutés.

Steve essaya de dire son nom mais sa voix était faible et éraillée.

– Buck.

Bucky ne répondit pas. Il continua juste de regarder droit devant lui. Steve savait qu'il ne voulait pas parler, il n'allait pas le forcer.

Alors il attendit… pendant deux jours.

Après que Bucky ait été jugé assez stable, il fut préparé par les infirmières pour être hospitalisé et transféré au service psychiatrique. Steve n'était pas autorisé à suivre Bucky dans sa nouvelle chambre, mais il fut informé que les visites étaient autorisées trois fois par semaine : mardi, jeudi et samedi. C'était dimanche matin donc Steve aurait à attendre deux jours supplémentaires particulièrement douloureux avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que la chance de parler à son ami.

 _Eh bien_ , pensa-t-il, _au moins il aura l'occasion de s'installer correctement._

Quand il avait trouvé Bucky, il vivait dans un petit appartement avec rien d'autre qu'un sac de couchage et une brosse à dents. Steve avait essayé d'atteindre son ami, mais ça avait été très difficile pour lui de communiquer. Il était clair que Bucky se souvenait de Steve, mais il ne semblait rien vouloir avoir à faire avec lui. Même après des centaines de questions, Bucky refusait toujours de répondre.

Bucky ne semblait rien vouloir avoir à faire avec, eh bien… quoi que ce soit. Il restait toujours dans son petit appartement à moins qu'il ne doive refaire le stock de nourriture. Et chaque fois que Steve revenait, soit la porte était bloquée, soit Bucky l'attendait à l'intérieur avec un couteau dans sa main. C'était comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un soit après lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'essaya jamais d'attaquer Steve, mais il n'essaya jamais non plus d'engager la conversation avec lui. Il se contentait toujours de demander d'être laissé seul.

Bien sûr, Steve était inquiet mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin. Steve pouvait voir les tourments dans les yeux de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver quand il le trouvait chez lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Bucky pouvait traverser une fois laissé seul avec ses pensées.

Après les deux plus longs jours de tous les temps, mardi arriva enfin. Steve quitta son appartement et se mit en route pour l'hôpital.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Voici le second chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci à Zombiscornu pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **S'en sortir avec un peu d'aide de ses amis.**

Steve entra dans la salle commune des patients hospitalisés. Elle était plutôt simple et ennuyante. Quelques chaises et tables en métal étaient deci delà, ainsi que quelques canapés verts monstrueux. Il y avait une télé mais pas de son.

Aucun signe de Bucky.

– Excusez-moi, demanda Steve à une aide-soignante, est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver James Barnes ?

L'aide-soignante le mena à une chambre quelques couloirs plus loin. Elle toqua à la porte doucement avant de l'ouvrir.

– James ? Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, c'est d'accord si il entre ?

Après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse, la femme regarda Steve et murmura :

– Il n'a pas encore dit un mot depuis qu'il est là. Je pense que vous devriez essayer de lui parler.

Et avec ça elle laissa Steve entrer à ses risques et périls. Il poussa doucement la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et les stores étaient fermés. Il pouvait voir deux lits mais l'un d'entre eux était si bien fait que Bucky avait visiblement une chambre pour lui seul.

Sur l'autre lit, Bucky était allongé sur le dos, les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête, toujours en train de fixer fermement le plafond, les yeux brillant, ignorant la présence même de Steve.

– Buck ? l'interpella Steve, juste comme il le fit deux jours plus tôt.

Pas de réponse. Mais Steve n'allait pas laisser tomber son ami si facilement. Il décida qu'il était sûrement préférable d'éviter les sujets difficiles pour le moment.

– J'ai presque crashé ma moto en venant ici. Un chien a couru sur la route, mais heureusement le chien et moi nous allons bien.

Steve se sentit stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Comment était-il supposé parler à quelqu'un à qui il n'avait rien dit depuis plus de 70 ans ?

– Je suppose que tu n'as vraiment jamais aimé les motos, hein ? Tu me disais toujours combien elles étaient dangereuses quand on était jeunes, gloussa Steve.

Mais il savait qu'il sonnait faux et bizarre.

– Donc, hum. Ils te traitent bien ? J'ai entendu dire que la nourriture avait le goût de carton, c'est vrai ?

Bucky pouvait tout aussi bien être une poupée de cire, et Steve commençait à devenir contrarié. Il était encore plus contrarié envers lui-même qu'envers Bucky. Il aurait souhaité être capable de penser à quelque chose de mieux à propos de quoi parler. Il aurait souhaité qu'ils aient quelque chose en commun.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Steve était assis, seul dans son petit appartement. Il n'avait que peu de meubles, mais c'était quand même plus familial que chez Bucky. Steve avait des petits cadres de photos en noir et blanc sur son bureau. Une de sa mère, une de Peggy, une de Bucky et lui. Il y avait une image plus récente et en couleur. C'était lui, Nat et Sam pendant une partie de bowling. Ses amis lui manquaient, il ne les avait pas vu depuis presque un mois. Il décida d'appeler Sam.

– Steve, mon homme mystérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? répondit Sam chaleureusement.

– Hey Sam, commença Steve. Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir pour aller courir plus tard ce soir. Si t'as rien à faire, ça m'aidera à me vider la tête, et la compagnie d'un ami sera agréable.

– Ouais ! Ouais bien sûr mec. Ce soir, c'est la première nuit depuis un bout que j'ai aucun rapport de mission à écrire, et c'est toujours bien de te voir. Je passe à 18h30, ça te va ?

– Ouais Sam, merci. A toute.

Aussi sympa était-ce de la part de Sam d'accepter de venir courir avec lui, c'était bizarre. Sam n'acceptait jamais. Steve commençait à croire que c'était parce qu'il se sentait dépassé car il n'arrivait pas à tenir la distance avec Captain. Steve garderait donc un rythme raisonnable ce soir. Courir n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il voulait voir Sam. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Bucky au cours du dernier mois était une information qu'il avait décidé de garder confidentielle. Steve avait peur que si qui que ce soit apprenait où il était, ils seraient partis à sa poursuite ou l'auraient dénoncé.

Steve pensait aussi qu'à la lumière des derniers évènements, ça pouvait le garder sain d'esprit que de parler de tout avec quelqu'un en qui il avait réellement confiance.

Sam arriva à 18h30, comme promis. Sa ponctualité était quelque chose que Steve avait toujours appréciée. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un parc pas très loin où Steve supposait que Sam courait lui-même souvent.

Quand ils commencèrent à courir, Sam fut le premier à s'exprimer :

– Pourquoi si humain aujourd'hui, Steve ?

Il faisait référence à leur rythme de course normal.

– Je voulais juste rattraper le temps avec mon vieil ami.

– J'ai été loin seulement un mois, Steve, je ne pense que tu puisses déjà me qualifier de « vieil » ami, gloussa Sam.

Steve laissa échapper un sourire distrait.

– Okay mais vraiment, je pouvais voir quand t'as appelé que t'avais quelque chose en tête.

Steve considéra changer de sujet, mais il savait qu'il serait en colère contre lui-même s'il le faisait.

– Je l'ai trouvé, Sam.

Sam ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore échauffé mais apparemment, Sam avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait vraiment pas de courir.

– Steve, tu ne peux pas l'approcher. On a besoin d'évaluer la situation avant de-

– Je l'ai trouvé il y a un mois.

Sam serra la mâchoire et détourna le regard de Steve.

– Okay donc qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te dire ?

Sam connaissait Steve trop bien, et il savait que la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'aller parler à Bucky.

Steve secoua la tête.

– Rien du tout. J'ai surtout compris qu'il voulait être laissé seul.

– Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé seul.

– Non.

– Bon sang Steve. Il aurait pu te tuer, dit Sam sèchement.

– Il me ferait jamais de mal.

– C'est pas ce qu'il avait l'air de penser tout ce temps sur le pont, et devrais-je mentionner l'héliporter ?

Sam devenait contrarié.

– C'était pas Bucky, Sam.

Et cela rendit Sam silencieux pour un moment.

– Okay, donc admettons qu'il est le précieux Bucky que tu as un jour connu, qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'il ne va pas revenir au mode soldat assassin à n'importe quel moment ?

Steve savait qu'il devait dire à Sam ce qui s'était passé, mais il espéra qu'il y ait un autre moyen. Il savait que Sam voulait seulement le meilleur pour Steve, et il savait qu'il voulait que tout aille bien avec Bucky. Mais Steve comprenait aussi que c'était généralement le job de Sam qui était sa voix de la raison.

Steve commença doucement.

– Bucky est à l'hôpital.

Sam sembla inquiet et confus, donc Steve continua, et bientôt il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé au cours du dernier mois.

– Après que je l'aie trouvé pour la première fois, il voulait pas me parler, mais il me faisait comprendre qu'il voulait que je parte. Je voulais tellement l'atteindre. J'ai continué d'y aller. Il avait peur Sam, il avait peur qu'un jour, ça ne soit pas moi qui passe sa porte. Il n'a jamais essayé de me blesser, et il a jamais essayé de se cacher ailleurs. Il a juste continué de refuser de me parler. Je pense qu'au fond de lui il voulait que je continue de venir, Sam. Je pouvais voir la solitude le gagner. Il avait juste tellement peur.

– Ça a du sens, dit Sam quand Steve fit une pause. Mais comment il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ?

– Il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.

Steve fit une pause pour respirer parce que sa voix commençait à trembler.

– Je l'ai trouvé, dieu merci, mais j'aurais souhaité arriver plus tôt.

Silence. Sam prit une profonde inspiration en regardant quelque chose derrière Steve.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma, donc Steve continua de parler.

– Il est hospitalisé pour le moment. J'ai été le voir aujourd'hui mais il refuse toujours de me parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'il avait juste besoin de temps, mais je le connais, et je sais qu'il me veut là.

Sam ne pouvait nier que Steve avait peut-être raison mais une fois encore, il devait être la voix de la raison.

– Steve, Bucky a traversé beaucoup de choses. Plus que nous tous réunis, probablement.

Par nous, Steve supposait qu'il voulait dire les Avengers.

– Peut-être qu'il a vraiment besoin de temps. Je suis sûr que dans un programme comme celui-là, il ira mieux après un temps. Et pour l'instant, c'est peut-être juste mieux de patienter.

Steve avait l'air défait, alors Sam ajouta :

– Quoi qu'il en soit, il pourrait apprécier avoir un ami avec lui.

Ces derniers mots rendirent Steve plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des jours. Même si Bucky ne voulait pas lui parler, il avait seul pendant des mois, des années plutôt. Peut-être qu'il apprécierait avoir quelqu'un à écouter une fois de temps en temps.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un garçon et son livre.**

C'était jeudi. En toute honnêteté, Steve ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur quelque chose comme ça. Il ne s'agissait pas de combat ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais Bucky était dans la salle commune… en train de lire. Donc apparemment, il aimait faire certaines choses. Eh bien, Steve trouvait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait mais il lisait quand même.

– L'Odyssée de Pi, lu Steve à voix haute.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment.

– J'ai entendu dire que la fin était très intense mais la plupart s'accordent à dire que c'est un bon livre. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Steve se rendit à la place vide à côté de Bucky sur le canapé. Et ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'assit.

– J'ai parlé à Sam, je suis pas sûr que tu te souviennes de lui mais il est un de mes récents amis.

Steve pensa qu'il était préférable de ne pas aborder ce dont ils avaient vraiment parlé.

– Il va bien. On a été courir pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il n'aime pas vraiment courir avec moi, je pense que c'est parce qu'il peut pas garder le rythme, mais c'était sympa.

Bucky tourna la page.

Steve commença à sentir le même sentiment de défaite de la dernière fois. Comment pouvait-il continuer comme ça ? Il y avait tellement peu de choses dont il pouvait parler avec Bucky, ou… à Bucky.

– J'ai aussi une autre amie. Elle s'appelle Natasha. Je lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment non plus, mais je pensais l'inviter bientôt. Elle adore les lapins. Elle en a toujours voulu un mais n'en a jamais eu. Et hey, son anniversaire arrive bientôt. Je pourrais lui en avoir un. Elle a une vraie maison donc elle pourrait avoir la place pour un lapin. J'ai toujours voulu un animal moi aussi mais j'ai juste un petit appartement alors j'aurais pas la place.

Steve n'en était pas certain, mais il avait l'impression que ses divagations pouvaient être ennuyantes ou ennuyeuses. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tapa du pied en cherchant quelque chose à faire dans la pièce.

– Wow, c'est vraiment étouffant ici, tu trouves pas ? On pourrait aller faire un tour dehors.

Bucky se contenta de tourner une autre page et ses yeux continuèrent de suivre le texte. Steve savait qu'il n'écoutait probablement même pas alors il sortit son téléphone. Il avait quelques photos, principalement de lui et Sam ou Nat.

– Hey, tu veux voir quelques photos ?

Il plaça le téléphone au-dessus du livre pour que Bucky puisse voir, mais Bucky l'ignora.

– Peut-être un autre jour, alors, dit Steve avec un sourire découragé.

Steve sortit et rejoignit sa moto. Il appela Natasha et après la cinquième sonnerie, tomba sur le répondeur.

– Hey Nat, c'est Steve. Je me disais que peut-être on pourrait sortir dans pas trop longtemps. Je t'ai pas vu depuis un moment et ce serait sympa de ne plus être enfermé dans mon appartement. Juste rappelle-moi quand tu reçois ça.

A peine avait-il raccroché que son téléphone commença à sonner. « Mutasha » s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle s'était nommée comme ça dans le téléphone de Steve pour être drôle. Il décrocha :

– Salut ?

– Steve ! dit Natasha, sonnant quelque peu à bout de souffle. Désolée, j'ai tout juste loupé ton appel !

– C'est pas grave, je me demandais juste si tu voulais sortir plus tard, je t'ai plus trop vu ces derniers temps, dit Steve.

– Ouais bien sûr ! Je serai à la maison dans environ une heure. Tu peux venir dès que tu veux. Je vais nous préparer le dîner ! dit-elle avec excitation.

Natasha était toujours très pétillante dernièrement. Depuis qu'elle avait pris un long congé, elle était bien moins stressée.

Steve se montra chez elle un peu avant quatre heures et Natasha l'accueillit dans un large pantalon de survêtement gris, un T-shirt blanc et son secrètement favori chapeau de lapin qu'elle ne portait que quand il n'y avait personne. Steve l'avait découvert il y a un moment par contre, alors elle n'hésitait plus à le mettre quand il était là.

– T'es une telle dure à cuir sur le terrain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu rentres chez toi ? la taquina Steve.

Elle se contenta de lui déposer un baiser joueur sur la tête et sourit.

Natasha n'avait pas fait à manger alors ils commandèrent chinois et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Après beaucoup de rire et une conversation décontractée, Steve se souvint de Bucky et commença à être distrait. Nat le remarqua presque immédiatement, et Steve fut moins hésitant à cracher le morceau qu'il ne le fut avec Sam. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait dit à Sam, mais ajouta la visite particulièrement calme du matin.

– Eh bien, dit Natasha, visiblement stupéfaite. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il a probablement besoin d'un ami même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Juste ne le pousse pas trop fort et tout devrait bien aller. Ça doit être vraiment dur pour lui.

Le fait que ces deux amis soient d'accord avec lui concernant le cas Bucky lui retira un poids des épaules. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Natasha.

– Au fait, tu ferais mieux de pas faire de plan pour ton anniversaire.

Elle sourit et roula des yeux ; Steve referma la porte derrière lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Un chapitre plus court aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Pas une conversation idéale.**

Sans la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nat jeudi, il ne serait peut-être pas venu rendre visite à Bucky aujourd'hui. Il n'avait clairement pas prévu d'arrêter complètement de venir, mais il avait eu l'impression d'être chiant à venir tous les deux jours. Mais comment se sentirait Steve si personne ne venait jamais le voir ? Nat lui avait rappelé que c'était peut-être juste ce dont Bucky avait besoin.

La conversion d'aujourd'hui ne se passa pas vraiment différemment que d'habitude. Steve babilla sur la couleur du lapin que Nat voudrait pour son anniversaire. Il avait encore deux semaines pour en trouver un bien. Steve demanda à Bucky s'il avait terminé son livre mais il reçut le même regard brillant.

Il se rappela du premier jour où il était venu voir son ami. L'infirmière lui avait dit que Bucky n'avait pas dit un mot et il se demanda si c'était toujours le cas. Il n'avait pas parlé à Steve depuis l'incident sur l'héliporter quand il n'était pas lui-même. Il savait que Bucky devait avoir une raison de ne pas parler et ça avait probablement un lien avec quelque forme de stress post-traumatique. Il ne savait que peu de choses à propos de ce que Bucky avait traversé au cours des dernières décennies, mais il savait déjà que c'était bien supérieur à ce qu'un homme ordinaire pouvait gérer. Bucky avait subi des lavages de cerveau par Hydra, été forcé à tuer des gens qu'il ne voulait pas tuer, et probablement torturé. En plus de quoi il y avait sûrement des douzaines d'horreurs inimaginables supplémentaires que cet homme avait dû endurer. Steve comprenait que le rétablissement de Bucky pouvait prendre d'un mois à toute une vie, et il avait décidé depuis le début qu'il se tiendrait aux côtés de Bucky tout du long. Il aurait juste souhaité pouvoir trouver un moyen de communiquer avec son ami.

Steve se demanda s'il devait essayer une stratégie différente en posant des questions à Bucky sur des choses plus importantes. Il n'était pas sûr de comment procéder. _Soit juste cool. T'es son ami. Essaie de ne pas le rendre inconfortable en montrant de la pitié._

– Donc tu dois faire une thérapie ici, pas vrai ? Comment ça se passe ? demanda Steve sur un ton qui suggérait qu'il parlait toujours d'un sujet aussi léger que les lapins.

Bucky ne répondit pas, mais quelque chose changea dans son regard. Il semblait plus attentif, et Steve ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais il avait finalement obtenu quelque chose alors il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

– J'imagine que cet endroit peut devenir plutôt ennuyant mais c'est plus simple d'être là que dans ton appartement ?

Sans aucun avertissement, Bucky se leva et partit rejoindre sa chambre. Steve eut peur que peut-être, il avait blessé son ami mais il était aussi en quelque sorte soulagé de savoir qu'au moins, Bucky pouvait toujours le comprendre.

Steve aurait tellement voulu suivre Bucky mais les infirmières, qui avaient assisté à tout, lui demandèrent de laisser à Bucky un peu de temps et de revenir mardi.

Steve envisagea se rendre à l'animalerie pour observer les lapins mais il avait trop mal à l'estomac et il était incapable de se concentrer, alors il rentra chez lui.

Quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit, il laissa ses pensées le consumer pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement revenir à lui. Il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Il n'y avait que deux choses dessus : une lampe grise plutôt triste et un livre. _L'Odyssée de Pi_. Il était tout neuf. Il l'avait acheté dans une librairie la veille. Il n'était pas capable de savoir si Bucky avait fini le livre ou s'il avait même prévu de le continuer un jour mais Steve voulait faire partie de tout ce qui était Bucky. Peut-être que ça ne lui dirait pas ce que Bucky avait dans la tête mais ça leur donnerait quelque chose en commun.

Même avec son manque de concentration, il fut toujours étonnamment capable de lire une bonne partie du livre avant de réaliser qu'il avait largement manqué l'heure du dîner.

Tout en mangeant, il se demanda pourquoi Bucky voudrait lire ce livre parmi tous les livres. L'histoire semblait vraiment très proche de ce que Bucky devait avoir ressenti toutes ces années. Seul, jamais capable de se sentir en sécurité, essayant juste de survivre.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Un chapitre plus court aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Un mauvais jour avec une bonne fin.**

Steve termina le livre lundi, et il était impatient d'en parler à Bucky. Avec un peu de chance, Bucky l'avait soit fini, soit laissé tomber parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui spoiler la fin. Il se doutait que Bucky aurait fait une de ces deux choses, vu qu'il lisait beaucoup quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à l'hôpital.

Mardi matin fut interminable mais finalement, l'heure des visites arriva. Quand Steve entra dans la salle commune, il ne vit pas Bucky alors il en conclut qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. Mais Bucky n'y était pas non plus. Commençant à s'inquiéter, Steve interrogea l'un des aides-soignants.

– Il est dehors depuis ce matin. On a essayé de le faire rentrer pour manger mais il ne nous laisse pas l'approcher. Soyez prudent avec lui aujourd'hui s'il vous plait, dit l'homme.

Steve se dépêcha d'aller dans la cour réservée aux patients. Comparée à la salle commune, la cour était particulièrement belle. Il y avait plusieurs grands arbres violets, de l'herbe luxuriante et des bancs un peu partout. Il y avait même une petite fontaine à oiseaux au milieu.

Steve remarqua Bucky presque immédiatement. Il était assis sur un banc, observant les moineaux jouer dans la fontaine. A part lire, c'était la première fois que Bucky montrait un intérêt dans quoi que ce soit. Steve prit un moment pour simplement l'observer. Son visage ne portait pas son air de colère habituel. Malgré tout, Bucky ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux non plus. Il avait simplement l'air… relaxé. Steve s'approcha très lentement. Bien que Bucky l'ait probablement remarqué à la seconde où Steve était sorti, il resta complètement absorbé par les oiseaux. Alors que Steve s'approchait, il remarqua que Bucky avait l'air d'aller bien mieux. Le violet sous ses yeux s'effaçait, ses cheveux semblaient plus propres et ses yeux semblaient moins fatigués et tristes.

Jusqu'à ce que Steve ruine tout.

– Bucky ? dit Steve doucement.

Ça gâcha totalement le moment. Les yeux de Bucky retournèrent fixer le sol et la lueur qui les éclairait un moment plus tôt disparut complètement. Il serra ses mains ensemble et commença rapidement à frotter un pouce contre l'autre alors que sa posture se faisait plus rigide.

– Hum…

Le cœur de Steve sombra. Il n'avait aucune idée que Bucky réagirait si mal.

– C'est ta première fois dehors ? L'un des aides-soignants m'a dit que tu refusais de rentrer.

Bucky ferma les yeux et il semblait, de plusieurs mètres plus loin où se trouvait Steve, qu'il essayait et échouait à contrôler sa respiration.

Steve ne savait pas quoi faire mais les mots continuaient de sortir de sa bouche.

– J'ai lu L'Odyssée de Pi ce week-end. La fin… wow. Tu l'as déjà fini, Bucky ?

Bucky commença à froncer les sourcils et ses épaules se tendirent encore plus. Son souffle lourd était plus audible maintenant. Steve fit un pas vers lui, effrayé qu'il puisse devenir violent mais voulant le réconforter. Quand il n'obtint aucune réaction, il s'avança plus jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant Bucky. Le pauvre homme tremblait comme jamais maintenant et avant que Steve ait une chance de mettre une main sur l'épaule de son ami, Bucky leva sa main devant lui et la poussa vers l'extérieur comme pour dire « va-t'en ».

Steve avait été rejeté par Bucky avant, mais cette fois le blessa tellement plus. Steve essayait aussi fort qu'il pouvait est-ce qu'il énervait vraiment son ami à ce point ? L'aide-soignant qui supervisait la cour capta l'état de panique de Bucky et s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas le faire paniquer plus. L'homme se tourna vers Steve et lui demanda de partir. Steve voulu objecter mais il réalisa peu après qu'il était celui qui avait causé ça, alors peut-être que c'était mieux de partir.

Steve était triste parce que son moment avec Bucky avait été si court. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait tellement plus à dire aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il roulait sur sa moto à travers les rues, ses pensées errèrent librement. _Pourquoi Bucky était dans la cour ? Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il attendait là et refusait de rentrer ?_ Et puis une autre pensée le frappa. La semaine dernière, il avait demandé à Bucky s'il voulait aller faire un tour dehors. Est-ce que c'était la façon de Bucky d'essayer de lui faire plaisir ? Steve n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être que Bucky était juste fatigué des murs blancs et des horribles canapés verts, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander…

Steve n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour être hors de son appartement à ce moment-là mais il supposait que s'il ne se renseignait pas sur les lapins disponibles maintenant, ça pourrait être trop tard pour l'anniversaire de Nat.

Une petite cloche sonna quand il entra dans le magasin. Une employée, adolescente aux cheveux bleu, l'accueillit et il regarda autour de lui, ébloui. Il y avait tellement de jouets, laisses et produits colorés. Avant même de voir les animaux, il se sentait déjà un peu plus léger. Il parcourut le magasin un moment, juste pour tout voir. Ils ne vendaient pas de chiens ou de chats directement depuis le magasin mais ils avaient un bureau d'information où ils coordonnaient avec le refuge local. _Noté_ , pensa Steve. Il y avait des poissons, des lapins, des hamsters et tous les jouets auxquels vous pouviez penser. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils n'aient pas de chien parce que Steve n'était pas certain que son self-control serait suffisant ce jour-là.

– Je voudrais adopter un lapin mais je ne pourrais pas le prendre avant vendredi prochain, dit-il à la fille au badge sur lequel il put lire « Laura ».

Elle sourit et lui posa des questions à propos de sa vie. Il ne lui dit pas que le lapin serait un cadeau d'anniversaire, parce qu'il lui sembla que ça sonnerait irresponsable. Il lui dit d'autres choses –toutes n'étaient pas vraies– à propos de son appartement, ses amis et sa passion pour les petits animaux tout doux.

Elle demanda s'il voulait caresser les lapins. Steve n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec quoi que ce soit d'autre que les chiens mais il devait jouer le jeu pour Nat, alors il mit un grand sourire sur son visage et dit oui.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas du tout difficile de prétendre aimer les lapins en fait, il ne prétendait pas beaucoup. Qui aurait pensé qu'ils étaient si doux ? Et leurs oreilles. Le cœur de Steve était en train de fondre. Finalement, il décida d'adopter un lapin taché noir et blanc, et tout fut près pour le vendredi suivant au matin.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Merci à Zombiscornu, Jes et kerwiden pour leur(s) review(s). Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Le Superbowl (du punch)**

Cette fête devait être la meilleure. Steve devait se rattraper pour le désastre de la partie de bowling de l'année précédente. Pire idée au monde. Qui aurait pu deviner que tant d'enfants diaboliques aimaient aussi le bowling ?

Peut-être qu'une soirée à la maison serait la meilleure option ? Nat n'était pas fan de boire, ce que Steve admirait. C'était peut-être cliché, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de fête surprise avant. Et voilà, c'était décidé. Steve prit sur lui d'appeler les autres : Tony, Clint, Sam, Phil, Wanda et Pietro, et Banner. Heureusement, Bruce n'avait pas encore disparu, mais Thor était une autre histoire. Il n'y avait pas de téléphone portable à Asgard.

Ça devrait suffire.

Ils acceptèrent tous de venir. Certains devaient arranger des vols ou de longs trajets en voiture mais tous seraient là, juste comme Natasha l'avait toujours été pour eux.

Steve avait gardé son sang-froid au téléphone mais à la seconde où il entendit le dernier _click_ de Tony raccrochant, il se jeta hors de son lit et ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

 _Recettes Virgin punch_ , tapa-t-il dans la barre de recherche Google. Wow. Il y avait TELLEMENT de recettes. Laquelle serait la meilleure ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… Toutes les essayer !

Après une très, _très_ longue liste d'ingrédients, il attrapa sa veste et partit au magasin. Il se trouvait seulement deux blocs plus bas donc il préférait marcher. Les avantages de vivre dans un petit appartement en ville. Il passa un moment dans le magasin à faire ses achats, et il fut aussi distrait par des gâteaux. Le gâteau aurait à attendre malgré tout. Il était en mission. Sur le chemin du retour, il lui fut assez difficile de porter tous les sacs en même temps. _Même les super soldats se retrouvent dépassés parfois_ , pensa-t-il.

Il se sentit incroyablement soulagé en arrivant chez lui et il commença à ranger les punch aux fruits et autres ingrédients dans le frigo.

Cette journée passait bien trop vite et il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque-là mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à l'incident Bucky depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Steve passa le reste de la journée à faire des punch pour une personne. Ce soir allait être une bataille royale de recettes et la victorieuse allait remplir de bol de onze litres à la fête de Natasha.

Il se sentait comme un abruti mais il adorait prévoir des fêtes, juste comme Nat adorait les lapins. Oh le lapin, Steve se souvint de la mignonne petite boule de poil qu'il avait adopté la veille. Il se demanda comment Nat allait l'appeler. Oreo ? Non, trop cliché pour Nat. Peut-être allait-elle le nommer d'après quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? _Steve_ , pensa-t-il, _ce serait un nom parfait pour un lapin… fille. Peu importe._ Steve continua son brainstorming jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était Sam.

– Hey mec, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit plus tôt que j'avais été appelé pour bosser aujourd'hui ? demanda Sam.

Il était parti sur beaucoup de missions dernièrement, juste des petites choses mais elles ne lui prenaient pas moins son temps.

– Ouais, répondit Steve en renversant un peu de punch. Merde.

– Rien ! rétorqua Steve rapidement.

Il essayait de ne pas jurer devant les autres, par respect.

– Okay, dit Sam en gloussant. Eh bien la mission vient d'être annulée à la dernière minute donc je ne fais pas grand-chose ce soir. Ça te dérange si je passe un peu ?

Steve était agréablement surpris par l'offre de son ami et quand il raccrocha, il réalisa à quel point il aurait l'air fou avec vingt verres différents de punch dans sa cuisine.

Il regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules. _Je suppose qu'on a un second juge pour le punch._

Sam arriva moins de vingt minutes plus tard.

– Steve… Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire…, le questionna Sam en passant la porte.

– En fait, je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai fait vingt-trois verres de punch différents pour trouver le meilleur pour la fête de Natasha !

– Euh…

Sam semblait à court de mot avant que Steve reprenne la parole.

– C'est parfait que tu sois venu ce soir. Comme ça j'aurais une seconde opinion.

– On va être carrément bourré si on boit tout ça…, dit Sam, incertain.

– Non non. Pas d'alcool. Tu sais que Natasha n'aime pas ça.

Sam acquiesça quand il s'en souvint, semblant particulièrement soulagé.

– Eh bien on a besoin de nourriture si on compte boire tout ça. Je paie la pizza, dit Sam.

Le temps était passé si vite la veille que Steve n'avait pas eu une minute pour ruminer à propos de Bucky, et ça avait été un très bon jour. A présent, il était temps d'y retourner et d'affronter son ami. Il devait comprendre si Bucky voulait vraiment de lui à ses côtés ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir.

Il prit la même route que d'habitude pour se rendre à l'hôpital et quand il entra dans la salle commune, il trouva Bucky assis sur le canapé. Il passait doucement ses doigts sur la couverture de _L'Odyssée de Pi_.

Steve fut submergé d'émotions à cette vue. La semaine précédente, Bucky attendait dehors, comme l'avait demandé Steve. Cette fois il l'attendait avec le livre dont Steve voulait tellement lui parler. Peut-être que son ami voulait vraiment le voir après tout.

– Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Steve, et une fois encore sans réponse, il s'assit à côté de Bucky.

Sans aucun avertissement ou contact visuel, Bucky tendit le livre devant Steve. Steve tressaillit un peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et en premier lieu, la pensée que Bucky allait le frapper le traversa. Mais c'était le premier geste d'une réelle interaction, et Steve se sentait très, très heureux.

– Tu l'as fini ? Tu veux en parler ? demanda Steve avec excitation.

Bucky continua de tenir le livre mais il fixait toujours le sol, ses longs cheveux masquant à Steve son visage.

– Je prends ça pour un oui, donc si tu ne l'as pas fini, considère ça comme une alerte spoiler officielle.

Steve se jeta sans attendre dans l'histoire et tout ce qui l'avait intéressé. Il analysa la fin, la signification de Richard Parker ne regardant pas en arrière, et l'île carnivore. Il fit tout ça et Bucky ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais cette fois, Steve était sûr qu'il écoutait. Le corps de Bucky semblait plutôt relaxé –en dehors du bras en métal qui avait toujours l'air rigide et prêt au combat.

Steve cessa de parler du livre alors que ses pensées se perdaient sur son ami. Il y eut un moment de silence et Bucky bougea inconfortablement. Steve interpréta cela comme de l'impatience parce qu'il voulait qu'il continue de parler.

Donc il le fit. Il parla du livre, et du lapin, et du punch. Quand il mentionna Sam se montrant et découvrant vingt-trois verres de Virgin punch, Bucky renifla brièvement par le nez. C'était discret, mais Steve l'entendit, et ça le conforta dans l'idée que sa présence ici comptait.

– Eh bien, mon vieux, je devrais probablement y aller. Les heures de visite sont finies dans deux minutes, dit Steve.

Il espérait quelque réaction. Un contact visuel ou même un hochement de tête. Mais Bucky se contenta de rester où il était, fixant le sol avec ses cheveux dissimulant son visage.

Alors que Steve se levait pour partir, il vit une larme tomber et s'écraser sur le sol. Il s'inquiéta d'avoir blessé Bucky une fois de plus mais quand il se déplaça sur le côté, il capta un aperçu de son visage à travers tous ses cheveux.

Bucky souriait.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Merci à Jes et kerwiden pour sa review. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Bonnes vibrations**

Steve quitta l'hôpital plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. _Ironique_ , pensa-t-il, _je ne suis même pas celui en train de me faire soigner_. Si lui se sentait si heureux, il se demanda comment Bucky devait se sentir après aujourd'hui. Après des années de torture, de lavage de cerveau et de solitude, avoir une personne qui tenait à vous devait être fantastique. Bien sûr, Steve savait que ça prendrait bien plus que juste une bonne journée pour que Bucky se rétablisse.

Pour sa prochaine visite, Steve apporta une surprise à Bucky.

– Le Hobbit est un classique. Tu l'adoreras ! dit Steve, tendant à Bucky l'exemplaire tout neuf.

Puisqu'il ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper, Steve le posa sur le banc à côté de lui.

– Je vais juste le laisser là pour plus tard !

Les branches des arbres se balançaient aujourd'hui à cause de la légère brise. Bucky portait un large sweatshirt gris foncé que Steve n'avait jamais vu avant. Bucky ne possédait pas une large sélection de vêtements puisqu'ils lui étaient tous prêtés par l'hôpital. Il s'agissait de vêtements qui avaient été donnés. Cela fit réaliser à Steve que les vêtements de Bucky se trouvaient probablement toujours quelque part dans son petit appartement.

– Bucky, je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai oublié de t'amener des vêtements de chez toi. Comme ça tu pourras avoir les tiens. Ça te plairait ?

Bucky ne dit rien mais soudainement, une lueur de peur apparut dans ses yeux et Steve pensa qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'autres souvenirs d'avant l'hôpital. C'était compréhensible et maintenant Steve se sentait stupide de l'avoir suggéré.

– Eh bien, si t'as besoin que je t'apporte quelque chose, fais-le moi savoir.

Steve fit de son mieux pour changer de sujet parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que leur temps ensemble soit écourté une fois de plus. Bien sûr, il n'était pas en mesure de l'entendre de Bucky mais Steve appréciait leur temps ensemble presque plus qu'il aimait celui qu'il passait avec Nat ou Sam. Et maintenant, Steve était habitué à faire toute la conversation et ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Steve s'adossa au banc et regarda vers le ciel.

– J'ai jamais eu d'ami aussi proche que toi, Buck. Quand on était enfants, t'étais comme le grand-frère que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Steve commença à s'étrangler sur ses mots.

– C'est juste bon d'être de nouveau avec toi.

Il y avait tellement plus qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne pensait pas être capable de le faire sans pleurer et il ne voulait pas contrarier Bucky, alors il se réfréna. Steve sentit quelque chose de froid sur son épaule et quand il releva les yeux, il vit le bras de métal de Bucky posé là, comme pour dire « moi aussi ».

– C'est génial, Steve ! cria presque Natasha. Il s'ouvre à toi de nouveau. Tu l'aides tellement.

– Eh bien, je suis pas certain d'être la seule raison pour laquelle il va mieux. Je veux dire, il voit probablement un thérapeute et ce thérapeute lui a probablement prescrit un nombre incalculable de médicaments. Je veux juste pas devenir trop excité à propos de prendre tout le crédit.

– En parlant de prendre tout le crédit, changea de sujet Nat avant que Steve ait une chance de suranalyser. Tu ferais mieux d'avoir prévu quelque chose pour mon anniversaire vu que t'as décidé d'en être l'organisateur pour la troisième année consécutive, le taquina-t-elle.

– Oui, votre majesté, vous méritez seulement le meilleur, dit Steve d'un ton exagéré.

– Tu veux dire comme un bowling plein de gamins en colère ?

Natasha explosa de rire et Steve la suivit. Il devait admettre que ça avait été une expérience plutôt cauchemardesque.

Après que leurs rires se soient taris, il y eut un moment de silence avant que Natasha dise doucement :

– Tu sais qu'il ira bien, Steve.

– Je sais.

Natasha posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve et ils restèrent assis là un moment avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

La semaine suivante se passa sans incident et ce fut en effet une très bonne semaine. Bucky allait bien, tout le monde fut bien arrivé en ville pour le vendredi matin. Steve avait le lapin et les courses nécessaires chez lui et il était prêt à partir chez Nat.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Rixtide

 **Traductrice :** Abby915

 **Disclaimers :** Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

 **Fiction originale :** Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

 **Note :** Merci à Jes pour sa review. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Où sont les fichus ballons ?!**

Steve avait lancé une conversation groupée avec tout le monde sauf Natasha et ils décidèrent tous de se retrouver chez elle à six heures. Phil avait un ami qui allait l'appeler au bureau aujourd'hui pour « résoudre un problème avec le système ». Un des programmeurs du système en question avait créé un problème avec un fichier pour lequel ils avaient besoin de l'approbation de Nat pour « investiguer ». Elle appela Steve et lui expliqua la situation. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que ses plans pour son anniversaire pouvaient être déplacés à samedi. Quand elle quitta sa maison, cela donna le top départ pour que le groupe s'infiltre chez elle. Ils étaient un groupe de super héros après tout, ils pouvaient gérer.

Natasha ne rentra pas chez elle avant 19h15 et, quand elle passa la porte, se fut pour se retrouver face à tout le monde en train de sauter et crier « SURPRISE ! ». Elle manqua avoir une crise cardiaque.

– T'as créé ce « problème » au boulot, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant brutalement vers Steve.

– Hum, en fait, c'était Phil Coulson, intervint Tony, un bras autour de Pepper et l'autre pointant Phil. Et d'ailleurs, où est le rhum ?

Natasha coula un regard vers Tony. Il connaissait les règles de sa maison.

– Tasha, dit Clint. C'est comme si je t'avais vu la semaine dernière.

– Tu m'as vu la semaine dernière, dit Natasha.

Elle essayait d'agir comme si elle était amère et en colère contre tout le monde pour l'avoir effrayé mais elle était incapable de retenir un sourire.

Elle fit le tour pour étreindre tout le monde et finalement, quand elle arriva à Sam, il explosa :

– Le blond psychotique au fond m'a fait essayer vingt-trois punch différents, Natasha. VINGT-TROIS !

– Oh ouais ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais fait du punch ! cria Steve au-dessus du brouhaha.

Nat mit de la musique et tout le monde parla et rit. La plupart d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un moment donc c'était particulièrement fun de rattraper le temps perdu.

Wanda et Pietro étaient un peu timides au début mais ils s'avaient l'un l'autre donc ils parlèrent aisément et bientôt, c'était comme s'ils faisaient partis du groupe autant que les autres. Pepper garda un œil sur Tony, lui donnant un regard amical mais strict chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'osé. Les autres s'en fichaient. Ils étaient tous plutôt habitués au manque de filtre de Tony. Steve l'attira à l'écart un moment pour lui demander comment il se remettait après New-York. Tony ne voulait visiblement pas partager les détails, surtout avec Captain mais Steve lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à agir comme si tout allait bien.

– Je gère, dit Tony.

Steve pensa qu'il allait s'arrêter là mais il ne le fit pas.

– C'est dur parfois. Je veux dire, tomber d'un trou de ver sur plusieurs milliers de mètres après avoir combattu des aliens et presque se faire exploser est suffisant pour traumatiser qui que ce soit.

– Eh bien mon vieux, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, t'as mon numéro, sourit Steve gentiment.

– Cette fête serait bien mieux avec un peu d'alcool, ajouta Tony avant de retourner à la fête.

Banner était assis sur le canapé et parlait à Wanda quand Steve revint de la cuisine. Tout le monde semblait si heureux. La famille de Steve était morte depuis des décennies, mais voir tout le monde de cette façon lui rappelait qu'il avait une nouvelle famille. Il aurait souhaité qu'il en soit de même pour Bucky.

– Un jour, il sera là avec nous.

Natasha semblait avoir lu les pensées de Steve. Elle parlait discrètement pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

– Arrête de rêvasser, ajouta-t-elle, joueuse. C'est mon anniversaire, viens montrer à ces gamins comment tu bouges.

A ce moment précis, il y eut un grand boom et un éclair de lumière à travers les fenêtres. Cela surprit tout le moment et tout se fit silencieux pour un moment, exceptée la musique.

– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NATASHA ROMANOFF !

Ce cri depuis la pelouse était immanquable.

– Thor ?

Nat se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Thor l'attrapa dans une étreinte si serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

– Thor ! l'appela Steve. Comment as-tu su ?

– Je suppose que j'aie de la chance qu'il y ait une fête mais je n'allais pas oublier l'anniversaire de Romanoff ! gloussa Thor, et tout le monde se fit entendre de nouveau, parlant et riant, et parfois chantant et dansant.

Personne ne savait à propos du lapin, Steve avait des plans particuliers pour ça. La fête continua longtemps durant la nuit. Vers une heure, tout le monde commença à danser et prendre des photos comme si c'était le bal de promo. Quand une chanson plus calme se fit entendre, Clint invita Natasha pour une danse d'anniversaire et tout le monde les encouragea alors qu'ils dansaient un slow comme s'ils étaient des professionnels.

Ce n'est pas avant trois heures que tout le monde commença à partir. Clint vivait une ville plus loin dans un petit appartement similaire à celui de Steve mais Nat insista pour qu'il reste dormir parce qu'il avait l'air trop fatigué pour conduire.

Steve mena Nat à l'étage pour sa dernière surprise. Clint vint avec eux, un bras autour des épaules de Nat.

– Maintenant, dit Steve à Nat. Je ne voulais pas exposer ton obsession pour les lapins à tous ceux qui te prennent encore au sérieux, mais voilà.

Il retira la couverture qui recouvrait la grande cage. Natasha haleta et se rua sur la cage, l'ouvrant sans attendre pour en sortir le lapin. Elle était en larmes elle était si heureuse.

– Techniquement, je l'ai adopté sous mon nom mais elle est toute à toi et tu dois lui trouver un nom, l'informa Steve.

Elle releva les yeux vers Steve, pleurant toujours des larmes de joie, et dit :

– Son nom est Luna.

Clint souriait de voir combien elle était ravie.

Après avoir prudemment remis Luna dans sa cage, Nat fit un câlin à Steve.

– T'es le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu, Steve.

– Merci Nat, t'es pas mal non plus.

Elle lui lança un regard.

– Maintenant va-t'en, lui dit-elle. Tu dois te reposer pour ton rendez-vous demain.

Steve roula des yeux et attrapa sa veste.

– Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, cria-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Rixtide

Traductrice : Abby915

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

Fiction originale : Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Guérir n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille**

Steve se réveilla très fatigué après la nuit qu'il venait de passer mais il savait qu'il devait aller voir Bucky aujourd'hui. Dès qu'il arriva à l'hôpital, l'une des aides-soignantes le reconnut.

– Il est dans sa chambre, dit-elle à Steve.

Il la remercia et se dirigea directement là-bas.

– Hey mon vieux, le salua Steve.

Il avait cessé d'attendre des réponses, sachant qu'elles ne viendraient pas. Steve s'assit à côté de lui et sans hésiter, Bucky lui tendit quelque chose. C'était son exemplaire du _Hobbit_.

– Oh merci ! dit Steve, le reprenant. T'as aimé ?

Pas de réponse. Quelque chose à propos de Bucky semblait éteint. Il semblait nerveux.

– Tout va bien Buck ?

Bucky pointa le livre, continuant de regarder ailleurs.

Steve l'ouvrit brièvement à une page au hasard mais quelque chose capta son regard. Quand il y regarda une seconde fois et feuilleta plus de pages, il remarqua que Bucky avait écrit sur la plupart d'entre elles. Eh bien, il avait fait des cercles, souligné et dessiné des flèches. Il n'y avait aucun mot. Ces marques continuaient tout du long jusqu'à la dernière phrase.

– Donc tu l'as aimé, je suppose, dit Steve, sonnant stupéfait.

Les épaules de Bucky se détendirent et il ne semblait plus si nerveux.

– Oh ! J'ai presque oublié ! La fête de Nat était hier soir ! C'était tellement bien, et elle a aimé son lapin. Elle l'a appelé Luna ! J'ai pris plein de photos. Tu n'as toujours pas regardé aucune de mes photos, tu voudrais en voir quelques-unes maintenant ? demanda Steve avec excitation.

Bucky tourna la tête vers Steve, n'engageant toujours aucun contact visuel. C'était suffisant pour Steve, néanmoins. Il sortit son téléphone et chercha jusqu'à en trouver une à lui montrer. Elle avait été prise la nuit dernière et dessus, il posait avec Natasha à sa droite et Sam à sa gauche. Clint avait fait une blague à Sam jusqu'avant de prendre la photo, alors il les avait eus en train de rire. La photo était la plus heureuse qu'il ait jamais eu avec ces deux plus proches amis.

Quand il tint le téléphone pour que Bucky puisse voir, ses yeux allèrent directement à l'écran. Bucky resta très immobile pour un moment, se contentant de regarder, puis il commença à trembler.

– Buck ? demanda Steve, éloignant le téléphone.

Bucky enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus bruyante. Steve commença lui aussi à paniquer, qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que Bucky était bouleversé ?

Steve comprit très vite. Il se sentit idiot. Bucky les avait probablement reconnus de leur combat sur le pont. Il se souvenait sûrement avoir essayer de les tuer et ne pas être capable de s'arrêter.

 _Bon sang Steve. Fais chier._ Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ? Il était tellement excité à l'idée que Bucky en apprenne plus sur ses amis qu'il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Il devait arrêter de penser à lui. Il devait être là pour Bucky maintenant.

– Buck, Bucky je suis tellement désolé, enchaîna-t-il alors que Bucky commençait à pleurer. J'ai pas réalisé que tu te souvenais sûrement d'eux. C'est le cas, pas vrai ?

Bucky trembla plus fort, il n'aidait pas. Que pouvait-il faire ?

– Je leur ai parlé de toi. Je leur ai parlé de mes visites. Ils t'aiment, Buck. Ils ne te blâment pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Ils savent que c'était pas toi et ils espèrent que tu vas vite aller mieux !

Bucky continuait de rester assis là, pleurant et tremblant et deux infirmières qui entendirent l'incident arrivèrent.

– Attendez, s'il vous plait ! leur dit Steve avant de retourner à son ami. Bucky, c'était pas toi. C'était pas ta faute, ils savent tous ça. Tu ne les as pas tués Buck. Ils vont bien, et ils sont heureux de savoir que tu vas bien.

Une des infirmières avait fait venir un homme que Steve supposa être le thérapeute de Bucky.

L'homme était grand et intimidant, et Steve craignit qu'il le blâme pour ça.

– Vous, dit l'homme en regardant Steve. Partez s'il vous plait.

Steve n'avait aucune envie de laisser son ami mais il ne pouvait pas rester là en sachant que c'était sa faute. L'homme parla de nouveau, plus sévèrement cette fois :

– Vous devez partir.

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'approcher de Steve pour l'escorter hors de la chambre, Bucky tendit la tendit vers l'homme, comme pour dire « stop ». L'homme le fit immédiatement et recula d'un pas.

– James, tu veux que cet homme reste ?

Bucky releva la tête vers l'homme, des larmes couvrant ses joues, et il hocha la tête.

– Okay, dit-il. Quel est ton nom, fiston ?

– Steve, monsieur.

L'homme donna à Steve le signal pour continuer avec Bucky.

– Bucky, respire. Allez vieux, avec moi. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. C'est ça. Continue, tout va bien. Tu vas bien.

Cela prit un moment à Bucky pour se calmer complètement. Les infirmières finirent par les laisser et l'homme se contenta d'observer depuis le pas de la porte.

– Les heures de visite se terminent dans quinze minutes, dit-il.

Steve prit une décision, il devait s'assurer de quelque chose avant de partir.

– Bucky, dit-il gentiment.

Il descendit du lit pour se mettre à genoux devant Bucky. Quand il était assis à côté de lui, il utilisait ses cheveux pour cacher son visage mais là, avec Steve le regardant directement, il n'avait aucun moyen de se cacher.

– Bucky, regarde-moi, s'il te plait ?

Bucky releva un peu la tête mais ses yeux restèrent sur le sol. Steve pencha la tête pour essayer de forcer un contact visuel. Quand Bucky comprit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Steve. Steve sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant le toucher. Dans les yeux de Bucky, il pouvait voir toute la peine, toute la haine et tout le regret qu'il avait probablement gardé en lui toutes ces années. Étonnamment, Steve fut le premier à détourner les yeux, mais il savait qu'il devait être plus fort que ça. Il y avait une dernière question qu'il devait poser à Bucky avant de partir. Il releva les yeux une fois de plus.

– Bucky, on va bien ?

Bucky hésita, puis son visage se détendit et il acquiesça.

En rentrant chez lui, Steve décida d'emprunter un chemin plus long. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il eut une idée et elle était soit brillante, soit vraiment très horrible, il ne savait pas.


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Rixtide

Traductrice : Abby915

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

Fiction originale : Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Plus facile à faire qu'à dire**

À la seconde où il passa la porte de chez lui, il composa le numéro de Natasha.

– 'lut, dit-elle.

– Nat !

Steve parla si fort que cela les surpris tous les deux.

– Merde Steve, se plaignit-elle d'une voix groggy.

Elle devait être endormie. Elle avait tendance à faire des siestes souvent.

– Désolé Nat. Hey écoute. J'ai une très mauvaise idée mais je pense que ça pourrait en fait être génial et j'ai besoin de te voir tout de suite.

– Okay… eh bien je bouge pas de chez moi, dit-elle, toujours ronchonne d'avoir été réveillée.

– Je suis là dans quinze minutes.

Click.

Steve arriva chez elle moins de neuf minutes plus tard, et il défonça presque la porte. Quand il l'entendit la déverrouiller de l'intérieur, il rentra sans attendre et commença à retirer ses bottes.

– Merde Steve. Une fête, c'était pas assez ?

– Natasha, dit-il, ignorant complètement son amertume. Tu voudrais rencontrer Bucky ?

– Steve, ça n'a pas de sens. Peux-tu s'il te plait me donner un minimum de contexte avant de me demander de traîner avec le cinglé qui a essayé de me tuer ?

Steve s'arrêta net.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Natasha réalisa son erreur et elle commença à revenir en arrière.

– Steve, je le pensais pas. Je suis désolée. Je suis juste tellement fatiguée et tu sais comment je deviens…

Ses excuses ne firent rien pour aider Steve à se sentir mieux à propos de la crise de panique de Bucky plus tôt dans la journée.

– Steve, commença-t-elle.

– Ça va, dit Steve, ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

Steve savait qu'elle était vraiment désolée. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça si elle était dans son état normal. Le nouveau problème était donc de savoir si c'était vraiment ça que ressentait Natasha pour Bucky au fond d'elle. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait dit à Bucky était un mensonge ? Est-ce que Nat comprenait vraiment que ce n'était pas le « vrai » Bucky qui avait essayé de la tuer ?

Natasha hésita alors qu'elle essayait de se ressaisir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Sa voix était très douce et prudente maintenant.

– On peut faire du café avant ?

Steve n'était plus si impatient de proposer son idée à Natasha maintenant, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Nat mit un café à couler et Steve prit deux mugs du placard. Cet endroit était comme une seconde maison pour lui. Il la connaissait aussi bien que chez lui. Une fois leur café en main, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

Steve commença, se sentant un peu moins secoué après l'explosion de Nat plus tôt.

– Bucky a paniqué aujourd'hui. Je lui montrais des photos de toi, Sam et moi hier soir. Il s'est souvenu de toi. Il s'est souvenu avoir essayé de te tuer et je pense qu'il a l'impression que mes meilleurs amis ont failli mourir à cause de lui.

Steve pouvait maintenant voir la culpabilité à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt la déchirer. Elle recommença à pleurer, mais silencieusement. Steve savait qu'elle irait bien, alors il continua.

– J'ai pensé que peut-être, si tu venais avec moi un jour pour rencontrer Bucky, il pourrait voir que tu vas bien. Il pourrait même se sentir moins coupable. Mais maintenant que je sais ce que tu penses à prop-

– C'est pas ça, Steve, je le pensais pas, l'interrompit Natasha.

– Non écoute, dit Steve.

Il n'était pas en colère.

– C'est vrai. Le Soldat de l'Hiver endoctriné a essayé de te tuer. C'est normal d'avoir peur, Nat. Mais c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est une encore meilleure idée. Ça t'aidera à comprendre que c'était pas le vrai Bucky.

Ça sembla activer quelque chose en Natasha, et elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

– Seulement si Bucky est d'accord, ajouta-t-elle.

– C'était ma dernière condition, confirma Steve.

Steve fut vraiment heureux de trouver Bucky assis sur un banc ce jour-là. Il préférait nettement être là dehors plutôt que dedans. Bien qu'il n'engageait toujours pas de contact visuel, Bucky fit un signe de tête vers Steve pour le saluer.

Steve sourit à la salutation inattendue.

– Hey vieux.

Steve s'était attendu à un certain niveau de tension après sa dernière visite mais étonnamment, Steve sentit que Bucky était totalement détendu. Peut-être que c'était l'effet de l'environnement calmant dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Quand Steve s'assit près de Bucky, il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Ses cheveux étaient coincés derrière ses oreilles. C'était la première fois que Bucky autorisait Steve à voir son visage et il se demanda si c'était une coïncidence. Encore une fois, Bucky avait des années d'entraînement en tant qu'assassin et bien qu'il ne vive plus ainsi, ses réflexes et son attention aux détails étaient toujours extrêmement affutés.

Steve ne pensait pas que Bucky fasse quoi que ce soit par accident.

– Comment ça s'est passé, hier ? demanda Steve.

Bucky pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et haussa légèrement les épaules. Est-ce qu'il communiquait ? Steve était déjà clairement impressionné par la salutation, et maintenant ça aussi ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que les jours se ressemblent par ici, répondit-il avec un autre sourire.

Dans une tentative de continuer comme ça, il continua comme n'importe quelle conversation normale.

– Moi ça a été. J'ai pas fait grand-chose mais je me suis fait à manger. J'ai cuisiné des pâtes et j'ai mangé un pain à l'ail avec.

Bucky le regarda avec quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire et il se pointa lui-même du doigt.

– C'est aussi ce que t'as mangé hier ? demanda Steve, essayant d'interpréter au mieux.

Bucky acquiesça légèrement.

– Wow. Quelles étaient les chances ? gloussa Steve.

Il était toujours abasourdi. Bucky devait essayer si dur pour essayer de communiquer plus. Est-ce que son thérapeute était derrière ça ? Steve s'était attendu à vraiment peu d'amélioration dans la communication de Bucky dans un futur proche et ça surpassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il espérait que Bucky savait à quel point il se débrouillait bien.

Steve se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour amener le sujet Natasha et son idée. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser son ami et le faire se refermer de nouveau mais en même temps, il voulait prendre avantage de la situation pendant qu'il pouvait obtenir un réel consentement ou refus. Ce serait probablement mieux d'attendre la fin des heures de visites et s'il sentait toujours qu'aujourd'hui était le bon moment, il demanderait avant de partir.

Alors que les minutes passaient, Steve remarqua que Bucky recommençait à lutter. Ses réponses et gestes étaient plus hésitants. Tout ça lui prenait probablement beaucoup d'énergie et de volonté. Les heures de visites étaient presque finies maintenant et Steve n'était toujours pas certain de savoir s'il devait ou non demander à Bucky à propos de Nat.

À sa surprise et horreur, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne le veuille.

– Tu voudrais rencontrer Nat ?

Bucky sembla pétrifié. Son corps devint rigide et il sembla qu'il retenait son souffle.

– Je suis désolé, je voulais pas être si brusque.

Steve réfléchissait frénétiquement à comment il pouvait formuler ça correctement.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée que toi et Natasha vous rencontriez.

Bucky sembla terrifié et Steve ne voulait rien de plus que d'arrêter de parler et laisser tomber mais il était allé si loin.

– Natasha a déjà dit oui. Elle aimerait te rencontrer. Aucun de nous ne veut ça avant d'être sûr que tu es prêt mais je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider à te débarrasser d'un peu de la culpabilité que tu traînes. Je sais que t'as l'impression d'avoir blessé mes amis et moi, mais on sait que c'était pas toi et t'as besoin de savoir que Natasha n'est pas en colère contre toi et qu'on a tous les deux confiance en toi.

Steve avait bien trop parlé et il avait peur d'avoir déclenché un tas d'horribles souvenirs dans l'esprit de Bucky. Étonnamment, après plusieurs minutes de silence, les épaules de Bucky se détendirent finalement et il hocha légèrement la tête.

– T'es sûr d'être d'accord avec ça ? J'ai besoin d'être absolument certain, dit Steve solennellement.

Bucky lia leurs regards et acquiesça. Steve était stupéfait mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Le regard de Bucky avait la même intensité que plus tôt.

– Okay, dit Steve.


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Rixtide

Traductrice : Abby915

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

Fiction originale : Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Rencontrer des amis**

Vu que Natasha vivait plus loin de l'hôpital que Steve, elle offrit de passer le chercher sur le chemin. C'était un jour maussade et de temps en temps, il se mettait à pleuvoir puis ça s'arrêtait avant de recommencer. Les essuie-glaces bougeaient en un rythme constant.

– Chouette jour pour une rencontre, dit Natasha, sarcastique.

– Ouais, cette pluie éclaire vraiment les esprits, répliqua Steve, tout aussi sarcastique.

Il avait l'impression que Natasha, bien qu'elle ait accepté tout ça, se sentait toujours un peu tendue. Elle avait raison de l'être, c'était pas facile de se remettre d'avoir failli mourir. Steve savait que c'était complètement égoïste, mais au fond de lui il espérait qu'elle pouvait juste mettre ça de côté pour le moment.

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose avant d'arriver. Steve les mena le long du couloir jusqu'au bureau principal de l'aile psychiatrique. Après s'être enregistrés Natasha et lui, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

– Il est peut-être dehors, dit Steve à Natasha après avoir remarqué que Bucky n'était pas là.

Ils vérifièrent la cour mais, à cause de la pluie, elle était délaissée.

La porte de la chambre de Bucky était entrouverte, mais pas assez pour voir à l'intérieur. Steve demanda à Nat de l'attendre dans le couloir un moment puis il toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Les lumières étaient éteintes et Bucky était assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Ses genoux étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine et ses doigts tapaient nerveusement sur le lit.

Il n'y eut pas de salutation comme la fois précédente. Bucky semblait incroyablement tendu et inconfortable. Dans une tentative de le distraire de ses pensées, Steve essaya de discuter de banalités.

– Hey Buck, sourit-il.

Bucky releva la tête vers lui avec une légère hésitation.

– J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée. Je sais pas si t'aimes la pluie mais perso, je préfère les jours ensoleillés.

Bucky regarda à travers la fenêtre et le rythme de ses doigts sur le lit commença à ralentir.

– Natasha est venu avec moi aujourd'hui. Elle est dans le couloir. Je peux lui demander de partir si t'as changé d'avis. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi et je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.

Les doigts de Bucky tapèrent encore moins vite et il secoua la tête.

– Est-ce que c'est un « je veux pas la voir » ou bien « je veux pas qu'elle parte » ? demanda Steve gentiment.

Bucky pointa la porte, puis lui-même.

– Tu veux la voir ?

Il acquiesça.

Steve sourit mais avant d'inviter Natasha à entrer, il voulait rassurer Bucky une fois encore.

– Si à un moment tu veux qu'elle parte, juste croise tes mains sur ta poitrine comme ça.

Steve lui montra ce dont il parlait et Bucky acquiesça.

Steve alla à la porte et appela Natasha. Elle entra dans la pièce doucement, gardant les yeux sur Bucky. Il évita le contact visuel. Steve savait que Bucky n'allait sûrement pas communiquer aussi facilement avec Nat qu'il le faisait avec lui dernièrement et il l'avait briefé avant de venir.

– Hey Bucky, dit-elle.

Il y avait de la prudence dans sa voix mais alors qu'elle poursuivait, sa voix devenait plus calme et régulière.

– Je m'appelle Natasha, c'est sympa de finalement rencontrer l'ami dont Steve parle tout le temps.

Steve remarqua que l'intérêt de Bucky augmenta légèrement à ces mots et il se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait utilisé le mot « ami ».

Natasha commença à montrer des signes d'inconfort familier alors qu'elle essayait de faire la conversation toute seule, alors Steve décida de l'aider.

– Je t'ai dit que Bucky lisait le _Hobbit_ ? demanda-t-il à Nat.

– Non !

Elle devint véritablement excitée à propos de ça.

– J'adore le _Hobbit_ !

Bucky releva les yeux vers Steve. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il pouvait sembler sans expression et ennuyé mais Steve pouvait dire qu'il était un peu excité de partager quelque chose en commun avec sa nouvelle connaissance.

Natasha et Steve entretinrent la conversion sur le roman un moment, et Bucky semblait incroyablement à l'aise et heureux de les écouter. Il ne fit jamais aucun geste comme il le faisait quand il était seul avec Steve mais il n'était pas du tout en train d'ignorer la conversation.

– Natasha, parle-lui de Luna ! dit Steve.

Lui aussi voulait savoir comment allait son lapin.

– Luna est une petite puce incroyable ! babilla Natasha. Elle est la chose la plus douce que j'aie jamais touché. Je l'ai sortie dans le jardin plusieurs fois cette semaine et elle adore ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être une mère, toujours en train de m'inquiéter quand je suis loin.

Natasha continua de parler du lapin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque à bout de souffle. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Steve porta la majorité de son attention sur Bucky. Ses yeux regardaient Natasha avec prudence et le coin de ses lèvres était très légèrement inclinés vers le haut en un petit sourire. Peut-être que voir quelqu'un si heureux le rendait heureux aussi. Toute la nervosité de plus tôt s'était envolée et Nat et Bucky semblaient parfaitement satisfaits. Steve se sentit lui-même plus léger. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Bucky et Nat s'apprécient et pour le moment, il semblait que c'était le cas.

Quand la fin des heures de visite arriva, Natasha fit ses au revoir et se rendit à la voiture pour laisser à Steve et Bucky un moment seuls.

– Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que son obsession des lapins était intense, dit Steve, gloussant.

Bucky laissa lui aussi échapper un petit rire.

– Ce n'était pas trop mal, pas vrai ?

Bucky garda les yeux au sol, mais il sourit. Steve le rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

– Tu m'as fait très peur il y a quelques jours, Buck, dit Steve.

Il ne voulait pas terminer une bonne journée par une conversation difficile mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose devait être dit. Il essaya de retenir les armes envahissant ses yeux.

– Je continue juste de penser : qu'est-ce que je ferais si je perdais mon meilleur ami ? Je viens pas te voir à chaque fois que je le peux parce que je me sens forcé et je le fais pas parce que j'ai l'impression que je dois te dorloter. Je veux pas que tu penses ça. Je viens ici parce que j'aime être avec toi, Bucky, vraiment. J'aime pouvoir parler avec toi et lire des livres avec toi et te faire rencontrer mes amis.

Bucky laissa ses cheveux glisser de derrière ses oreilles pour dissimuler son visage, juste comme il en avait l'habitude.

– Je veux être à tes côtés, mon vieux. Je veux partager ta peine quand tu ne peux pas la porter tout seul Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce que les autres disent, je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout.

Bucky bougea si rapidement que Steve n'eut même pas le temps de reculer. Bucky passa son bras autour de lui et il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Steve. Il n'essayait plus d'être silencieux à présent, et ses lourds sanglots secouaient tout son corps. Steve était enserré si fermement qu'il put à peine lever son bras pour étreindre son ami en retour. Ils restèrent assis là pendant quelques minutes et Steve se contenta de frotter son dos et le laisser pleurer. Il n'avait probablement pas toucher quelqu'un comme ça depuis plus de 70 ans. Quelle vie solitaire.

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Steve allait s'assurer de toujours être là et il se promit à lui-même qu'il n'allait plus jamais laisser Bucky hors de sa vue.


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Rixtide

Traductrice : Abby915

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

Fiction originale : Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **L'homme le plus fort de tous**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Steve eut des difficultés à s'endormir. Il avait beaucoup de choses en tête, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toutes mauvaises. Il rejoua toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Natasha sur le trajet du retour avait été le début de son chemin de pensée.

 _Je suis désolée, Steve._ Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait dit après un bref silence.

 _Pour quoi ?_ Il essayait toujours de régulariser sa respiration après sa conversation émotionnelle avec Bucky. Il était tellement habitué à tout partager avec Natasha, mais c'était l'une des choses qu'il souhaitait garder entre Bucky et lui.

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir pensé qu'il serait toujours le soldat qu'on a combattu sur le pont. J'ai toujours soutenu tes visites mais au fond de moi, je lui en voulais toujours autant. C'est pour ça que je suis désolée, je peux voir maintenant combien il s'en veut et regrette le passé._

 _C'est bon, Natasha. Je te l'ai dit, tes sentiments n'étaient pas injustifiés. Mais tes sentiments étaient envers le Soldat de l'Hiver, pas Bucky. Tu ne dois pas oublier ça._ Steve lui avait souri.

Les pensées de Steve passèrent à ces derniers mots à Bucky plus tôt. Mais plutôt que de s'attarder sur ces mots, il se rappela de la sensation des bras de Bucky serrés autour de lui. Bucky l'avait attrapé si fermement que c'était comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir. Il répéta la promesse qu'il s'était fait silencieusement.

 _Je ne le laisserai plus jamais hors de ma vue. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais hors de ma vue. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais hors de ma vue._

Et si Bucky avait exactement la même pensée à propos de Steve ? Il l'avait serré contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Steve de nouveau, juste autant que Steve ne voulait pas le perdre lui.

Plus Steve pensait à l'agitation intérieure à laquelle son ami devait faire face, plus il souhaitait être capable de la lui retirer. Bucky devait avoir tellement souffert quand il était seul dans cet appartement. Il devait toujours souffrir. Ce niveau de douleur n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait guérir en quelques semaines.

La seule chose gardant Steve de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions était de savoir que si Bucky avait enduré autant pour si longtemps, il devait être incroyablement fort. La résistance que ça devait prendre de survivre à des décennies de torture, de solitude et d'être retiré de toute volonté. Probablement que personne n'avait jamais demandé à Bucky son opinion ou ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était battu aux côtés de Steve dans les années quarante. Sachant que Bucky avait enduré tout ça lui donna confiance en le fait que son ami pourrait surmonter ça aussi.

À cause de toutes ces pensées qui baignaient dans la tête de Steve, il n'eut pas une once de sommeil. À un certain moment dans la nuit, il s'assit simplement et pleura. Il n'avait jamais pleuré si fort, en tout cas pas qu'il se souvienne, pas même après avoir vu Bucky tomber du train. Le mélange de joie et de tristesse coula et coula de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement secs et à ce moment-là, des rayons de soleil passaient à travers sa fenêtre.

Le jour qui suivit fut extrêmement calme.

Steve était tellement épuisé qu'il passa la plupart de la journée allongé dans son lit. Il voulait juste que le jour passe plus vite pour pouvoir revoir Bucky. Natasha appela, mais il laissa le répondeur s'en charger avant de s'endormir pour plusieurs heures.

Finalement, il fut temps. Steve attrapa sa veste et verrouilla la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il arriva à l'hôpital en moins de temps que d'habitude et il alla directement à l'aile psychiatrique. Il rentra presque littéralement dans Bucky alors qu'il passait une porte de la salle commune que Steve ne connaissait pas.

Lors de leur quasi-collision, Bucky tressaillit et leva son bras métallique pour se protéger mais quand il reconnut Steve, il sourit et laissa son bras retomber sur le côté.

– Hey vi-

Bucky l'interrompit et attrapa l'épaule de Steve, la serrant fermement. Son sourire était le plus pétillant que Steve avait vu depuis un long moment.

– C'est un bon jour ? demanda Steve, souriant en retour.

Bucky garda la main sur l'épaule de Steve mais il se tourna rapidement pour ouvrir la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. Steve suivit Bucky à l'intérieur et à sa grande surprise, il vit l'homme qu'il avait une fois supposé être le thérapeute de Bucky, assis derrière un bureau.

– Bucky, dit l'homme.

Sa voix semblait bien plus aimable et agréable que la dernière fois.

– Et… Steve, c'est ça ?

– Oui monsieur, lui répondit Steve.

– Je suis le Dr Baumann. Je suis le thérapeute de Bucky. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, je pense que Bucky a quelques nouvelles excitantes qu'il voudrait que je partage avec vous.

Il regarda Bucky, et Bucky acquiesça avec un sourire.

Steve serra la main du docteur et s'assit sur la chaise luxueuse de l'autre côté du bureau. Bucky s'assit dans le siège à sa gauche.

Le Dr Baumann joignit ses mains ensemble et se pencha pour les poser sur son bureau.

– Bucky va particulièrement bien ces derniers temps, il a fait beaucoup de progrès plus vite qu'on ne l'avait prévu, considérant sa situation. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bien pour quitter le service hospitalier maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'il pourrait bénéficier d'un peu de temps dehors ici et là, expliqua le docteur. Voilà ce que nous pouvons faire : toutes les une ou deux semaines, dépendant du bien-être de Bucky et de la disponibilité de ses gardiens éventuels en dehors de l'hôpital, nous pouvons permettre à Bucky jusqu'à deux jours d'affilée hors de l'hôpital. Ce serait un bon bol d'air, et ça aidera aussi à faire la transition avec les soins ambulatoires une fois qu'il pourra quitter l'hôpital pour de bon.

– Bucky c'est formidable ! s'exclama Steve.

– Il y a, bien sûr, quelques conditions à remplir. Par exemple, il devra avoir un endroit agréable où résider et rester sous la supervision d'un gardien, généralement un membre de la famille ou un ami proche.

– Je peux fournir les deux, répondit Steve presque sans aucune hésitation.

– Bien, nous devons juste prévoir la date et l'heure de la sortie et du retour au moins trois jours en avance, et aussi vous demander à tous les deux de lire et signer une dérogation, juste pour couvrir les détails mineurs.

Steve regarda Bucky. Il ne semblait pas capable de cacher à quel point il était fier de lui-même mais Steve pouvait dire qu'il essayait de rester modeste.

Après un peu de paperasse et de planification, Steve et Bucky retournèrent à la salle commune et s'assirent sur leur vieux canapé pour passer ensemble le temps qu'il restait avant la fin des visites.

– Penses-y, Bucky ! On aura tout le temps pour lire tous les livres qu'on veut, aller dehors quelque part de plus joli que la cour et aussi faire de vrais dîners fait maison !

Steve parlait si vite qu'il perdait son souffle.

Les yeux de Bucky reflétaient une petite lueur qui disait à Steve qu'il était ravi.

À la fin du temps qui leur était alloué, Steve tapota l'épaule de Bucky.

– Je viens te chercher samedi !

Il sortit par le hall mais il entendit une voix appeler son nom. Quand il se tourna, il vit le Dr Baumann courir vers lui.

– Pfiou, j'ai cru que j'allais vous manquer. Je voulais vous dire une chose en privé. Avant que vous ne veniez aujourd'hui, quand je discutais de sortie provisoire avec Bucky, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait signer une dérogation de sortie pour que je puisse discuter avec vous des petits détails à propos de sa situation. Il a accepté.

La curiosité de Steve augmentait.

– Ce dont je voulais vous avertir, pas que je pense que vous voudriez le blesser intentionnellement, il a l'air d'avoir vraiment confiance en vous. Je voulais juste m'assurer et vous demander d'être prudent. Bucky souffre d'un cas très sévère de stress post-traumatique. Une grande partie de son histoire est toujours gardée secrète, même de moi. En plus de quoi, son mutisme sélectif est un résultat plus grave de son trauma. On travaille toujours là-dessus avec lui et on n'est pas sûr de si c'est temporaire ou définitif. Faites juste attention à ne pas trop le forcer à parler. Souvent, les amis et membres de la famille de nos patients deviennent contrariés avec le manque de communication et il en ressort de la colère. Je me dois de vous demander de nous laisser gérer le traitement. Votre travail comme son gardien pour les week-ends est simplement de le garder à l'aise.

Steve rassura le docteur sur le fait qu'il n'avait que l'intérêt de Bucky en tête et avec ça, il fut rapidement libre de partir. Le bonheur envahit sa poitrine alors qu'il montait sur sa moto. Bucky le rendait tellement fier.


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Rixtide

Traductrice : Abby915

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

Fiction originale : Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Liberté**

C'était seulement vendredi, et Steve ne pourrait pas ramener Bucky à la maison avant le matin suivant. Steve venait juste de finir de laver sa vaisselle du midi quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il fit son habituel regarder-à-travers-le-judas-pour-s'assurer-que-ce-n'est-pas-un-méchant avant d'ouvrir pour se retrouver face à Sam dans une paire de jeans et un T-shirt bleu navy.

– Hey Steve, quoi de neuf ? demanda Sam avec un sourire.

Il rentra sans y être invité mais Steve ne trouva pas ça impoli venant de lui. Son ami avait toujours été un homme audacieux.

– Je viens de finir de déjeuner, il y a des restes de poulet. Tu peux te servir si t'as faim, répliqua Steve.

Sam jeta un regard au poulet, puis il se dirigea vers le placard pour prendre une assiette.

– T'as la mauvaise habitude de pas répondre à mes messages, dit-il à Steve. Je suis obligé de passer pour m'assurer que t'es pas mort.

– Eh bien, je suis un vieil homme après tout, blagua Steve.

– Oui, tu l'es, dit Sam avant de prendre une bouchée de nourriture.

Il fit une expression suggérant qu'il était plaisamment surpris par les compétences de cuisinier de Steve, puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

– Vous avez tous tellement chance de pas travailler en ce moment. Les hauts-gradés me font courir partout pour secourir des chats coincés dans des arbres et aider des vieilles femmes à traverser la route.

– Oh, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais.

– Okay, ce n'est pas _aussi_ mauvais, mais j'ai besoin soit de vacances, soit d'une vraie mission de super-héros. Tu sais, le genre jeter-un-homme-d'un-bâtiment.

– Je ne suis pas certain que jeter un homme d'un bâtiment soit considéré comme une bonne action, répliqua Steve, amusé.

– Ouais, ouais.

Sam regarda autour de lui, observant le misérable appartement de Steve.

– Comment va ton ami Frosty ?

Frosty était le surnom le plus récent que donnait Sam à Bucky. Il affirmait que ça correspondait sur tant de niveaux, et ses messages constants à propos de Frosty étaient la raison pour laquelle Steve ne répondait jamais. Ça restait quand même bon enfant.

– Il va bien, vraiment bien. Il a obtenu deux jours de sortie de l'hôpital et il va rester ici avec moi pendant le week-end.

– Dans cette décharge ?

Sam reçut un regard de Steve disant clairement « venant de toi, je trouve ça fort ».

– Je plaisante, mec. Je suis vraiment content pour lui. Je suis heureux pour toi aussi. Ça doit être bon de récupérer ton ami après toutes ces années.

Steve sourit. Sam était un blagueur mais il s'inquiétait réellement du bien-être de Steve et ça voulait dire qu'il s'inquiétait de Bucky aussi.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, il lava son assiette puis dit au revoir à Steve.

Steve avait besoin d'autre chose pour passer le temps, et il eut une idée qu'il n'aima pas particulièrement mais qui aiguisait bien trop sa curiosité pour qu'il n'agisse pas. Il voulait visiter le vieil appartement de Bucky. Il ne voulait pas fouiner mais il avait besoin de mieux comprendre comment son ami avait géré sa vie entre le Soldat de l'Hiver et l'hôpital.

Il prit sa moto. L'appartement était plutôt loin. Quand il arriva, il gara sa moto sur le côté est du bâtiment mais il n'était pas sûr de comment rentrer. La sortie de secours jusqu'à la fenêtre, peut-être ? Ça devrait le faire.

Il monta à la fenêtre du troisième étage avec facilité et fut surpris de trouver la fenêtre déverrouillée. Quand il passa à travers, il vit que le verrou était cassé. C'était bizarre que Bucky soit capable de se sentir à l'aise avec une fenêtre qui ne fermait pas. En y repensant, Bucky ne gardait pas toujours sa porte fermée non plus. C'était un comportement très étrange pour un ancien assassin. Peut-être était-il trop confiant en ses capacités à se battre, ou peut-être _voulait_ -il que quelqu'un vienne pour lui. Steve essaya de ne pas laisser la pensée le consumer. Il fureta dans la petite pièce. Il y avait un matelas au sol sur lequel se trouvait un sac de couchage. Il n'y avait aucun signe de nourriture dans la cuisine, exceptée une vieille boîte de conserve.

Steve poussa légèrement la porte de la salle de bains et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Du sang sec recouvrait toujours le sol depuis cette nuit. Il sentit son estomac se retourner et pendant un moment, sa vision se brouilla, le faisant se sentir faible sur ses pieds. Steve avait l'intuition que Bucky ne reviendrait jamais ici, à raison. Il referma la porte de la salle de bains, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à regarder. Il essaya de ne rien toucher mais observa une petite pile de vêtements entassés négligemment sur une chaise. Il y avait deux paires de jeans, trois t-shirts sombre, quelques chaussettes et un chapeau. Une veste était posée sur le dos de la chaise. Steve se dirigea vers la petite commode, en ouvrit la porte et ne trouva que trois choses à l'intérieur : une paire de jeans en cuir, une veste noire et une paire de bottes de combat. Son uniforme de Soldat de l'Hiver.

Étant donné le fait qu'il était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière, Steve supposa qu'il était caché dans ce placard pour une raison. La dernière chose dans la pièce était un petit sac à dos noir mais Steve ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité de Bucky plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. En plus, la triste petite pièce commençait à le rendre claustrophobe.

Il partit comme il était venu : à travers la fenêtre et par la sortie de secours. Bien que sa visite n'avait pas été plaisante, Steve sentit qu'il venait de tourner une page, comme si c'était une vie que Bucky serait finalement capable de laisser derrière lui.

Le matin suivant, Steve se rendit à l'hôpital vers neuf heures pour récupérer Bucky. Comme il lui était impossible de prendre sa moto, Natasha accepta de le conduire à l'hôpital puis de les ramener, Bucky et lui, chez lui. Il était au-delà de toute excitation. Il retrouva Bucky dans le bureau du Dr Baumann. Le docteur signa les papiers autorisant Bucky à partir, et ils partirent. Bucky grimpa sur le siège arrière avec seulement un petit sac de vêtements.

– Hey Bucky, le salua Natasha.

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de communiquer avec Natasha mais il fit de son mieux pour lui donner un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un léger sourire.

– Merci encore de nous conduire, Nat, dit Steve après avoir fermé la porte passager.

– Quand tu veux, répondit Natasha chaleureusement.

Après avoir été déposés devant son appartement, il mena Bucky à l'intérieur et en haut des quatre volées de marche menant chez lui.

– C'est un peu petit, commenta-t-il en déverrouillant sa porte et en entrant. Tu peux poser ton sac où tu veux. Je dormirai sur le canapé pour que tu puisses avoir le lit.

Bucky le regarda, incertain.

– Vraiment, j'insiste, dit Steve avec un sourire chaleureux. Il y a une serviette pour toi dans la salle de bains pour quand tu voudras prendre une douche, et sers-toi dans le frigo.

Bucky resta planté au milieu de la pièce en essayant de tout assimiler. Steve avait peur que ça lui rappelle son ancienne cachette mais il avait l'air extrêmement satisfait et détendu donc Steve essaya d'arrêter de s'en inquiéter.

Bucky posa son sac contre le pied du lit et caressa la couverture d'une façon qui semblait nostalgique.

– Tu veux un peu d'eau ? demanda Steve, sortant deux verres du placard.

Bucky acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit sans cesser de frotter ses doigts contre le tissu.

Quand il prit le verre, il le renifla subtilement avant de prendre une gorgée. Steve le remarqua mais supposa que c'était plus une vieille habitude qu'un signe de méfiance. Après s'être assis sur le canapé, il remarqua que l'attention de Bucky était attirée par le bureau. Plus spécifiquement par les photos sur le bureau.

– Tu peux regarder si tu veux, dit Steve.

Bucky se leva et marcha doucement jusqu'au bureau. Il se pencha légèrement pour observer la photo avec Sam et Natasha. Il sourit puis orienta son attention vers la photo d'une belle femme. Bucky parcourut le cadre de son index tout en la regardant. Steve savait qu'il se souvenait de sa mère. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour Bucky quand ils étaient enfants. Ensuite, il toucha le cadre contenant la photo de Steve et Peggy. Bucky sourit une fois de plus et retira sa main doucement.

La dernière photo représentait Steve et Bucky riant ensemble avant l'une de leurs vieilles missions. Bucky hésita et son sourire s'effaça quand il prit le petit cadre. Il le tint tendrement à deux mains et il l'étudia pendant plus d'une minute avant de sourire tristement et de remettre l'image à sa place.

Plus jamais Steve et Bucky ne retrouveraient cette jeunesse innocente. Ils étaient deux vieux hommes maintenant et Bucky tout particulièrement avait vu et vécu plus d'horreurs dans sa vie qu'une armée entière. C'était triste, mais vrai.

Steve espéra simplement qu'ils aient une chance de rire de nouveau comme sur la photo et il espérait que ça viendrait bientôt.


	15. Chapitre 14

Auteur : Rixtide

Traductrice : Abby915

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est la propriété de son auteur : Rixtide. Je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent quant à eux à Marvel.

Fiction originale : Si vous souhaitez lire cette histoire en version originale ou laisser un commentaire à l'auteur, le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Ambuscade**

– Ça te dirait d'aller dehors ? demanda Steve. Je connais un endroit génial où on pourrait aller. C'est ce petit parc juste en bas de la rue. Je vais toujours là-bas pour courir ou juste passer le temps.

Bucky considéra l'idée pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. Il semblait nerveux.

– On n'a pas à y aller si tu ne veux pas mais est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Bucky pointa son propre visage du doigt.

– T'as peur que quelqu'un te cherche ?

Bucky acquiesça, gardant ses yeux fixés au sol. Steve avait oublié d'envisager qu'aller en public ne serait peut-être pas le plus facile pour Bucky. Il avait passé tant de temps à se cacher. Néanmoins, Steve était certain que dans une grande ville comme ça, les chances que quelqu'un les reconnaisse dans le parc était mince.

– Je suis certain que ça sera pas dangereux. T'es en sécurité, Bucky, le rassura-t-il.

Bucky secoua la tête, encore plus frustré. Il se pointa du doigt une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête avant de pointer Steve. C'était un geste très simple mais Steve sembla comprendre.

– Tu penses que je suis pas en sécurité avec toi… dit Steve, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu.

Bucky continua de fixer le sol avec des yeux humides. Steve voulait le réconforter alors il le rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, juste comme ils le faisaient souvent à l'hôpital.

– Tu ne vas pas me mettre plus en danger que je ne le suis déjà, Buck.

Peut-être que c'était pas la meilleure chose à dire.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'affronte le danger chaque fois que je sors. On le fait tous. Si quelqu'un voulait vraiment trouver l'un de nous, ce petit appartement parfaitement sûr ne suffirait pas pour nous garder en sécurité. Je suis dans cette ville depuis longtemps et personne n'est venu me chercher. Le gouvernement ne s'embarrasse pas de nous dernièrement et le reste du monde… eh bien, je me sens pas plus menacé que l'homme moyen, dit Steve.

Bucky ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Steve se leva et marcha jusqu'à son placard. Il attrapa sa casquette de baseball et la lança à Bucky.

– Tu peux la garder, dit-il. Ça t'aidera à te sentir plus en sécurité.

Bucky tint la casquette et l'observa. Elle était grise foncée et il y avait écrit « I love DC ». Au moins, elle allait bien avec sa veste.

Il haussa les épaules et la mit.

– Ça te dirait qu'on essaie de sortir maintenant ? demanda Steve.

Bucky releva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête, semblant un peu plus à l'aise.

Quand ils quittèrent l'appartement, Steve remarqua comment Bucky scannait constamment ce qui l'entourait. C'était probablement une autre habitude qui avait la vie dure. Il regardait à droite et à gauche et moins souvent, derrière eux. Il faisait tout ça en bougeant la tête aussi peu que possible. Sa démarche était furtive et ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol. Steve ne pouvait même pas entendre le moindre bruissement de ses vêtements. Il supposait que soixante-dix ans de pratique rendaient parfait.

– C'est une belle journée, je suis content qu'il ne fasse pas trop chaud, dit Steve.

Bucky semblait à peine l'entendre. Il était trop concentré sur le monde autour de lui pour vouloir avoir une conversation. Steve se rappela d'être patient et de ne pas pousser Bucky trop fort. Il décida que le mieux à faire était de continuer de parler, et peut-être qu'éventuellement, Bucky se relaxerait.

Steve parla de Bruce Banner. Il parla à Bucky de tous ses voyages autour du monde – bien qu'il ne mentionna pas que c'était pour se cacher. Il décrivit également la relation scientifique qu'il avait avec Tony. Il mentionna la façon dont tous les autres les taquinaient à ce propos en disant qu'ils étaient petits-amis de science, ce qui était vrai en quelque sorte. Ils étaient bien plus proche que ce que les gens pensaient.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors mais il faisait un peu trop chaud pour que Bucky puisse se sentir à l'aise avec son sweatshirt. Steve voulait le questionner à ce propos mais il se dit qu'il pouvait essayer de cacher son bras de métal vu comme la manche gauche était baissée jusqu'à recouvrir la moitié de sa main. Seuls les dernières phalanges de ses doigts de métal étaient visibles.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Bucky cessa de s'inquiéter de menaces potentielles pour regarder les arbres. Ils étaient tous très grand et vert. Le parc s'étendait sur une grande partie de terre. Il était tellement grand que l'on ne pouvait pas en voir la fin de l'autre bout. Au centre du parc se trouvait un étang de taille moyenne. Un petit chemin faisait le tour du parc et l'herbe était parsemée d'arbres et de bancs. C'était vraiment un environnement apaisant et rafraîchissant. Steve avait passé beaucoup de temps ici au cours de la dernière année. Les gens amenaient toujours leur chien et c'était définitivement un autre avantage pour Steve.

– Tu aimerais qu'on s'assoit ? demanda Steve. Ou on peut aller vers l'étang. Parfois il y a des canards !

Bucky semblait aller mieux maintenant parce qu'il sourit à l'excitation de Steve à propos des canards. Quoi qu'il en soit, il marcha jusqu'à un banc pas trop loin et s'assit. Il y avait quelques personnes qui marchaient et courraient sur le chemin mais à part ça, le parc était plutôt vide aujourd'hui. Steve se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Pas trop stressant pour Bucky.

Steve le rejoignit sur le banc Ils restèrent assis un moment et Steve regarda l'attention de Bucky devenir accaparée par les oiseaux dans les arbres. Il regardait directement dans les branches, essayant de localiser chaque oiseau alors qu'ils chantaient.

Tout à coup, Bucky manqua sauter de son siège. Il leva son bras en métal pour protéger son cou et son visage. Steve ne fut pas surpris, et il rit. Un chien doré avec une longue et douce fourrure avait couru vers le banc où ils étaient assis et maintenant, il reniflait furieusement les pieds de Bucky. Bucky était paralysé et il semblait essayer de décider s'il devait attaquer ou battre en retraite. Le rire de Steve semblait le calmer quelque peu.

– Bradley, non ! cria une femme d'assez loin.

Ses efforts pour rappeler son chien se firent plus bruyant à mesure qu'elle approchait en courant. Le fait qu'elle coure directement vers Bucky le fit se tendre une fois encore et Steve sut qu'il devait agir.

– Bucky, ça va, reste calme. Elle ne va pas te blesser.  
Steve lui parla rapidement d'une voix basse. Quand il fut clair que Bucky ne se calmait pas, Steve plaça une main sur son bras.

– Écoute-moi. Ça va, elle vient seulement récupérer son chien.

La femme finit par les rejoindre et essayait frénétiquement d'éloigner son chien. Bucky était toujours paralysé et ses yeux étaient emplis de peur.

– Je suis tellement désolée !

La femme était clairement embarrassée.

– Il a glissé hors de son collier et il a commencé à courir comme un fou comme s'il était chez lui.

Steve rit de nouveau pour essayer d'apaiser la tension.

– Ça va, la rassura-t-il. J'adore les chiens ! Ça vous dérange si je le caresse ?

Elle sembla rassurer.

– Oh bien sûr ! Allez-y.

Steve se leva du banc et s'assit à genoux près du chien. Ce dernier commença à se calmer au fur et à mesure que Steve le caressait.

– Belle journée hein ? demanda la femme chaleureusement.

– Ouais, c'est une super journée pour venir au parc, répondit Steve.

– Vous vous appelez ? Je m'appelle Sarah.

– Sarah. C'était le nom de ma mère, dit Steve avec tendresse. Je m'appelle Steve et voici mon ami Caleb. Steve indiqua Bucky. Entendre Steve utiliser un pseudo permit à Bucky de se détendre un peu.

– Enchantée, j'espère que Bradley ne ruine pas trop votre journée, plaisanta-t-elle.

Steve rit.

– Caleb, tu veux caresser le chien ?

Il ne voulait pas mettre Bucky mal à l'aise mais Bradley était trop mignon, et il devait proposer.

Bucky ne répondit pas.

– Excusez mon ami, il ne parle pas beaucoup, essaya d'expliquer Steve sans être trop bizarre.

– Oh ne vous en faites pas ! répondit la femme tranquillement. Eh bien, Bradley et moi ferions mieux de partir, je dois récupérer mon fils à l'école.

Après un au revoir rapide, elle partit. Bucky sembla à la fois surpris et contrarié envers lui-même.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky. Je m'attends pas à ce que tu fasses confiance à qui que ce soit tout de suite. C'est normal d'être nerveux mais essaie de te souvenir que c'est une ville très amicale et tu es en sécurité avec moi, le rassura Steve. Tu sais quoi, ça me donne une idée, dit Steve. Je sais où on va aller après.


End file.
